1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor boot tether for a vapor control assembly on a fuel nozzle to allow user viewing and better control against splashing and overfilling when filling unconventional receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, gasoline pump nozzles must include a boot assembly in most jurisdictions which prevent excess evaporation of the gasoline and kerosene into the atmosphere. This boot assembly causes a problem with the filling of motorcycle gas tanks and gas cans because the boot must be retracted or held back manually in order to view the filling of these special receptacles.
A number of patents have been issued that address the problems of utilizing the vapor recovery apparatus of gas nozzles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,055 issued on Oct. 8, 1974 to Wolfgang J. Wostl et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,636 issued on Feb. 18, 1975 to Donald A. Lasater, a closure plug is positioned in front of the gas nozzle assembly to limit the gasoline vapor and liquid from splashing back out of the gasoline tank filler pipe of an automobile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,036 issued on Aug. 24, 1993 to Eugene B. Bunce, a gas nozzle adapter in the form of a sling shot is utilized with the addition of a circumferential protuberance on the gas nozzle tube in order to hold back the gas nozzle hose while the operator is filling gas cans, older automobiles and motorcycles. This enables the operator to dispense gasoline with one hand. The handle of the adapter may have a hole to enable the adapter to be suspended from a key chain or any other comparable carrying mechanism. However, there is neither a teaching nor a suggestion that (1) the adapter can be utilized without the circumferential protuberance permanently installed on the gas nozzle tube, and (2) the adapter can be tethered to another part of the gas nozzle assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,148 issued on Jun. 14, 1994 to Joseph Asciutto, a fuel nozzle retainer in the form of a perforated clip which is positioned on the gas nozzle tube by friction to hold back the bellows is disclosed. The clip may have various configurations, but again there is neither a teaching nor suggestion for a tethered arrangement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,830 issued to Lloyd C. Hilpipre, Jr. on Feb. 15, 1994, a motorcycle fuel tank extension adapter tube having a locking structure is disclosed.
Finally, in PCT WO 88/03127 published on May 5, 1988 for Alba Monica, a fuel dispensing spout attachment which permanently mounts on a gasoline nozzle is disclosed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.